Feverish
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Peter has fallen sick with a deadly fever,one that could potentially...kill him. Wendy must turn to face one someone she particularly does not want to see,in order for Peter to get better,but there's something else about Peter,something he's keeping from Wendy. Wendy touched Peter's face softly.'Oh Peter',she whispered,blinking back tears.
1. Prologue

**Peter Pan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Wendy began to prepare dinner. She wiped her brow as she continued to clean the vegetables. She hummed a small tune as she lathered the various vegetables with water.

''Mother,Mother!'',John and Micheal ran into the hideout,flustered and worked up with the Lost Boys in tow. Wendy turned round and arched an eyebrow.

''What's the matter?'',she looked searchingly at the crowd of boys and narrowed her eyes.

''Where's Nibs and Curly?'',Wendy asked slowly,shaking a terrible thought out of her head. Tootles shook his head and pointed from behind him. Behind him was an unconscious Peter,his auburn hair falling over his closed eyes,supported only by Nibs and Curly.

''Peter?'',Wendy cried as she abandoned her work space and knelt down to lift Peter's chin,he was out cold.

''Thank you boys,I'll take it from here'',Wendy whispered. She draped one of Peter's arms on her shoulder and guided him to one of the rooms in the hideout and gently placed him on one of the soft fur covered couches. She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a white flannel before drenching it in some water. She ran back to Peter and placed it on his head. Perspiration evident on his face.

''Oh Peter''',Wendy whispered,blinking back tears. Peter was never sick,and having a fever here was...quite deadly,not like that of back home in England,when Mother could provide the best remedies for you to get better. She dabbed the flannel at his face a couple of times and then ran back into the kitchen,filling a bowl with cold water and then ran back. She placed the bowl on the ground and knelt down beside it. She dipped the flannel into the bowl and dabbed at his face again. The boys all stood by the entrance. Wendy looked up.

''Boys?'',Wendy asked.

''Will Father be alright?'',Curly asked,sniffling.

''Oh,Curly'',Wendy smiled and beckoned them over. They all filed in one by one,opposing to their usual trampling-over-one-another to get into a single room.

''Everything will be grand,really,you'll see,Peter and all of you guys will be out climbing trees and playing pirates,you'll see'',the boys nodded slowly.

''Go on boys,out you go,go out and play,you can all go collect berries for dinner?'',Wendy suggested. The boys all nodded and filed out in a single line,into the entrance. They must have been really depressed if they were all exiting in such an orderly line. Wendy turned back to Peter and touched his face softly. ''Peter'',she whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:This is the prologue for my first Peter Pan fanfic,I absolutely LOVE Peter Pan,he's one of my most favourite childhood memories,I remember when I wanted to get whisked away to Neverland...I still do,but...you know. Thanks for everyone that read,please leave a review on what you thought!  
**

**Bye x**


	2. Where?

**Peter Pan**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Where?

* * *

Peter coughed and hacked in his sleep,perspiration dripping from his forehead. He hadn't opened his eyes yet,but his condition seemed to have worsened.

Wendy stood by the entrance,clutching a new flannel to her chest,the previous one was so drenched in sweat,no amount of washing could make it clean and fresh again. She walked over and swallowed. She slowly bent down to be level with Peter and softly brushed his auburn hair away from his face.

''How're you feeling?'',Wendy instinctively touched his shoulder with her hand. Peter flinched and Wendy furrowed her brows.

''Peter?'',she started.

''Does that hurt?'',He nodded and swallowed.

''Should I check to see if there's any bruises or-'', ''No!'',Peter croaked.

Wendy nodded slowly,confusion enveloping her,he was so vehement about the fact that she should check to see if there were any bruises forming. Wendy dabbed at his face and kissed his forehead lightly. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat at the table with her head in her hands. He was worsening day by day,showing no signs of recovering. Sometimes he would even bring up what he had eaten. Wendy thought that the only thing she could do was pray,it wasn't as if she could get any medicine...but...

''No'',Wendy shook her head. She would wait a few days before resorting to that. Wendy got up and wiped her brow,she would take her mind off things by making dinner.

She checked the cubbies and nooks and gathered what she could find. She produced a jar of honey and a couple of apples and began slicing the apples into slices. She drizzled them with honey and placed them all on large leaves,they acted as plates. Wendy walked a few steps out of the hideout and called for the boys. They all toppled over one another as they crash landed into the hideout.

''This is yummy!'',John and Curly said in unison.

The other boys nodded in managed a small smile.

''Why,thank you'',she said quietly. Wendy only took a few small bites.

''Where's Father?'' Tootles asked,the other boys nodded.

''He's resting'',Wendy replied.

''When will he play with us?'',Nibs asked,the other boys nodded.

''When he's well enough'',Wendy said quietly.

''When will that be?'',Micheal asked.

''So many questions!'',Wendy said,but smiled.

''Soon enough'',the other boys thought of that as a good enough answer and continued to eat.

''Mother,may we go play?'',Wendy nodded almost automatically. The boys all cheered ad scrambled out of the hideout excitedly. Wendy tidied away and filled a large acorn cap full of water and walked into the room. Wendy's eyes widened and she dropped the acorn cap,spilling water all over the floor. She hitched up her dress and ran out of the hideout.

''Peter!'',she cried.

''PETER!'',in his state,he would've been an easy target for the wild animals of Neverland or even...Hook. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them back. She suddenly stopped.

_ I should think reasonably_,she thought._Running and running won't solve anything_,she thought of places where he would be.''Where...where...?'',and then it hit her. ''Hangman's Tree'',she breathed. She began running north from where she was,down to one of the places Peter took her when she first came to the island.

''Please be there'',she whispered into the wispy air.

* * *

**Author's note:**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but thank you to 'Guest' who reviewed!Your comment motivated me to do another chapter tonight so thankyo!And everyone that viewed thank you too!You motivated me as well!I might be updating this weekend or so.

Do you think Peter will be at Hangman's Tree,and if so,why?

Please leave me a review telling me what you think,bye x**  
**


	3. Scars

**Feverish**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Scars**

* * *

Wendy came to halt when she arrived at Hangman's Tree,but there was one problem...there was no hide nor hair of Peter. Wendy raked a hand through her hair in a mix of worry and frustration.

''How could I have left him on his own? Wendy took a deep breath and her ears pricked up when they heard a rustling noise from a short distance away. Wendy carefully walked,cautiously at first and then she saw.

Crouched by a lake was a shirtless Peter Pan,his auburn hair messy,as he was washing something,but Wendy's attention was drawn to something else,across his back were multiple scars,some that haven't healed,that were still stained a deep crimson. A choked cry tumbled from Wendy's lips. Peter whipped round and his eyes widened. He dropped his shirt and ran over to a nearby tree and climbed up to the top.

''Peter!'',Wendy cried from down below.

''What're you doing here'',Peter snapped. Wendy's jaw dropped open.

''How can you...What're _you_ doing here?'',Wendy placed her hands on her hips. Peter put his back to her and hugged his knees. Wendy flinched.

''Peter,why?''

Peter sighed. ''My shirt..it was too wet and I knew that if I asked you to wash it you would have seen my wounds''

Wendy sighed. ''Nobody is perfect but still,I would've helped you...come down''

''No''

Your so stubborn!Come down,so I can help you...please,look at you,let me heal them before they worsen and even get infected your still sick which will...Peter?'',but Peter had slumped,you could see that he was falling,ever so slowly.

''Peter!'',Wendy climbed up the tree as fast as she could,despite the many cuts she sustained from the rough bark she continued to climb. She caught Peter's wrist first and then gently took a hold of his torso and caught him.

She whistled a special tune and she waited a few seconds before she heard the bounding of 6 little footsteps. Wendy swallowed and watched from her eyrie as they crashed into one another as they came to a halt at the tree.

''Mother!'',they called.

''Boys,I need you to stay down here so you can get a hold of Father okay?'',the boys all nodded,no questions asked. Wendy carefully brought her foot to lower herself. She was nearly at the end when she lowered Peter's body to the boys,who got a hold of him and placed him at the foot of the tree.

''What's wrong with Father?'',Tootles asked,looking up.

''Yeah'',the other boys nodded in agreement.

''Oh..he's erm...sleeping'',Wendy replied.

''Oh'',they echoed in lowered her head...she knew what she had to do. 'Boys we're going on an adventure,come on''

The boys all brightened up.

''Where to Mother?''

Wendy sighed. ''The Indians''

* * *

Wendy and the boys trekked through until they found themselves at the wigwam dwelling Picaninny tribe. Wendy whistled and slowly the native Indians emerged from their hiding spots,Wendy turned to nod at the boys to be on their best behaviour and when she turned round she bumped into someone's bare chest.

''Oh,I'm terribly sor-'',when she looked up she blushed furiously,two tall,tanned Native Indian boys were in front of her,they flashed her a smirk. Wendy sucked in some breath.

''Please take me to the princess and the Chief'',the boys nodded,never taking their eyes off of the girl.

''Of course..Wendy'',they grunted.

''How did you...?''

''They speak alot of you from around Neverland''

The Lost Boys all formed themselves into an orderly line and they walked.

''What brings you here?'',one of them asked.

''Personal reasons'',they stopped abruptly causing Wendy to crash into them and the Lost Boys to all crash into each other.

''Could you please stop doing that?'',Wendy said annoyed as she rubbed her nose.

''Sorry but..never mind,let us go''

The Native Indians brought them to a particular wigwam and they nodded to Wendy and the Lost Boys before going in.

A few minutes later,the Chief and Tigerlily emerged. Wendy tried not to glare at the princess...they weren't exactly on good terms with one another. Tigerlily's nose was up in the air...as usual. The Chief's big arms were folded.

''What brings you here?'',he boomed.

''Um...it's about Peter'',Tigerlily's ears pricked up and she leaned in closer. Wendy tried not to roll her eyes. Nibs and Slightly brought Peter forward and carefully laid him down on the ground. Tigerlily bent over Peter and brushed the hair out of his eyes and pursed her lips. Wendy exhaled hotly.

''He's very ill with a very high fever and he has wounds that could get infected potentially,please help me'',Wendy couldn't believe she was pleading. The Chief looked to his daughter and the princess nodded. ''We will help you'',Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

Hi guys,sorry for the late update,thanks so much for everyone following or have added my story to their favourites,reviewed etc,thank you so much!ILY all!

It looks like Tigerlily is going to be working with Wendy,remember Tigerlily still has a crush on Peter,and Wendy doesn't like it. But someone else is coming to the picture and stir up some trouble,heres a clue:It's the same person who inflicted the wounds on Peter!

The next update may come next week because school will be over for the summer holidays! xxx


	4. He Will,She Will

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

Feverish

Chapter 4:He Will,She Will

* * *

Tigerlily and Wendy had been assigned to collect a few herbs,only the people of the Picanniny tribe knew where the most effective ones were,they were quite rare,but possible to find,if you had a sharp eye,which Wendy had to admit,Tigerlily had one. Wendy was at the end of her tether,for the past hour,Wendy had crouched down on the forest floor and plucked foreign plants,that she didn't even know the name of and holding them up for approval and Tigerlily had shook her head at all of them. Wendy growled and she dropped the crumpled leaves to the floor.

''Why don't you find some?'',Wendy gritted her teeth.

Tigerlily closed her eyes and shrugged,she continued to walk like that,with her eyes closed. They walked a few miles ahead and Tigerlily suddenly came to a halt,Wendy stopped herself from falling head on into her back,but wasn't quick enough. Tigerlily took a step forward and Wendy facepalmed into the rustling leaves,thankfully the grass was lush,uncut and soft. Wendy said a silent prayer of thanks before glaring at Tigerlily.

''What now?We've been walking for ages-'',Tigerlily held a hand up to silence her. Tigerlily opened her eyes and picked up a few oddly shaped leaves,some spotted and some plain green,she dropped them in her basket and continued to crouch down and pick up some leaves while Wendy leaned against a tree and started to pluck a few petals off of a daisy.

''He loves me,he loves me not'',she mumbled to herself. Tigerlily glanced at her and raised an eyebrow but continued to collect a few herbs.

''He loves me,he loves me n-Oh!'',Wendy suddenly saw darkness and she put her hands out in front of her to feel some sort of material,potato sack material?

''Let me out you hooligans!''',Wendy screamed as she tried to claw at the cheap material,in the end she gave up as she felt herself lifted and carried off,not from a far distance away she heard a strange cry,which she expected was Tigerlily's. Wendy sighed and used her hand to support her head. She found this rather tedious,-Hook trying to kidnap Wendy and knowing all too well that Peter would come for her-but frightening at the same time. It was a while until Wendy heard the calm rush of ocean water. She heard a loud thudding sound come in contact with the ground and felt her captor stop before descending up something a bit steep. She felt herself being lifted up into the air.

''Oh no'',Wendy sucked in some breath as she was unceremoniously dropped on to the deck of the ship.

''How dare you!Is that how you treat a lady?'',Wendy screamed. Her captor was quite short with a black moustache. He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged apologetically.

''Well,you should be!'',Wendy folded her arms and made a hmph sound. She watched as Tigerlily tumbled out of he sack...gracefully actually as she crossed her arms angrily. A black figure started walking towards them and Wendy narrowed her eyes and then they widened.

''Hook,I should've known!'',Wendy exclaimed.

''Ah,my dear Wendy,Tiger-'',Tigerlily gave him a piercing stare. He cleared his throat.

''Peter will come sa-'',and then Wendy suddenly regretted those words. Hook gave her a malicious grin.

''Peter will what,my dear,I didn't quite catch that'',his grin never leaving his face.

''This...this was your plan all along wasn't it?!'',Wendy shook her head in disbelief and suddenly felt like crying. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes,taking everything in,and then her lips formed an 'o' shape in understanding.

''I swear Hook,if you do anything to hurt him-''

''You'll what,my darling?'',Hook was playing her and she knew it,he was stalling for time and Peter would probably come at any minute and she'd miss him.

''I'll...'',out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure flying,staggering really,in mid air and the figure was clutching his ribcage and Wendy supressed a cry. The figure lightly stopped behind Hook.

''I'll...kill you,Hook'',They both knew that Wendy wouldn't hurt a fly,so this stament...made the Captain look alot like the Cheshire cat.

''You'll...kill me?Oh Wendy,my darling,we both know that you wouldn't hurt a fly,but I-'',he was interrupted by a cry from Tigerlily. Hook swiveled round and his grin dropped.

''Peter..how lovely to see you''

''Let them go,Hook!'',Peter's breathing was rigid and Wendy knew it.

''Peter,wait!'',Wendy started to run only to be blocked by two pirates who held crossed over swords in front of her. Wendy felt a tear fall from her eye.

''Come back for more,eh Pan?'',Hook grinned. ''I'd love to finish what we started.

Peter nodded.

''Same here,Hook'',Peter swung his sword and Hook gracefully dodged,they continued fighting and Wendy gave a piercing glare toward Tigerlily.

''What on earth did you go and do that for?'',Wendy cried. Tigerlily cocked an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. ''Ugh'',Wendy rolled her eyes.

''Argh!'',Wendy's eyes snapped up and caught sight of Peter clutching his ribcage,a small dot of crimson blood seeping through.

''Peter!'',Wendy thought fast. She kicked one of the pirates blocking her way in the shin and elbowed the other in the nose before picking up their swords.

''She's coming,you fools!'',Hook spat.

A few of them came descending upon her,all of them grinning. Wendy grinned back and bowed her head low. She arched her back and breathe deeply before swinging her blade,only slightly cutting half of one of their beards. The said pirated grinned and slowly shuffled away. She made way and made a swing for Hook,Hook saw this and raised his own sword,he swung aswell and all Wendy remembered was screaming and a red-headed boy jumping in her way and that particular red-headed boy,falling,falling...gone.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Hello guys!Sorry for the really late update but thank you all for your support,it really motivates me so thank you! I'm on my summer holidays so now I have time to update my stories!Woo hoo!Anyways,so there's a cliffhanger,I'm awful I know,lol but look on the bright side...that's for yout o think about!

Please leave a review and I will probably be updating this next week or so.

Bye :)


	5. No Strings Attached

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:No Strings Attached_**

* * *

Wendy began breathing heavily,her blue eyes had turned a darker shade now,livid,alight with anger,concern and shock,amidst other feelings she couldn't quite felt terrible,if only she hadn't mentioned his name and Tigerlily...Tigerlily,if only she hadn't brought attention to him,Wendy choked back a sob.

''Peter!'',she cried.

She glared at Hook with such coldness and intensity that Hook recoiled as he felt a shiver run down his spine,surprised at Wendy's stare. She dropped her swords as they clattered against the deck and she dived head first into the clear blue ocean.

She gulped a mouthful of seawater and spluttered before taking a breath and diving into the blue of the water. She looked left and right before swimming a little over to the left,underwater,the ocean was a bit murky,she narrowed her eyes as she saw a slim figure sink down. She swam quickly and grabbed Peter by the arm and managed to haul him up to the surface. She inhaled deeply and draped one of his arms around her shoulders,he was barely conscious.

''Peter,Peter can you hear me?'',Wendy tried to stay calm as she asked,but it sounded more like she was pleading.

Peter panted a bit and raised his head a little as his chest heaved up and down. ''Y-yes,where's Hook?'',Peter croaked.

Wendy pursed her lips. ''Peter,never mind about him,your hurt!'',Peter had no more breath to muster up another argument. Wendy began swimming.

Ahead of her,she heard a shrill cry. Her head snapped up and perched atop a wooden boat with a look of triumph plastered on her face was Tigerlily,along with a group of bustling and excited 6 Lost Boys.

''How did you...?'',Wendy started,but she managed a wry smile toward Tigerlily. She swam up to the little boat and raised Peter up a bit. Tigerlily caught him under the arms and she hauled him up to the boat. She seemed to have forgotten all about Wendy as she fawned over the auburn haired boy.

She brushed his wet hair away from his eyes and smiled before bending over and kissing him on the cheek. Wendy's jaw dropped down,not only did she leave her floating atop the ocean blue but she..who had only seemed to have dropped onto the earth a few days ago was...Wendy swallowed,she had no energy for this,before she could make a very obvious cough,the Lost Boys had decided to start bounding up the little boat to see Father.

''Father,father!'',they all shouted in unison,unfortunately,Wendy's arms were already hanging over the edge of the boat and their weight did not help her back into the boat.

''Argh!'',Wendy cried as she fell into the water. Tigerlily finally peeled her eyes off of Peter and 14 pairs of eyes watched as Wendy flailed about for about five seconds. Her head emerged and her eyebrows were furrowed as she blew her wet fringe up and away from her eyes and her mouth was held into a tight scowl. Tigerlily's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a grin.

''Sorry Mother!'',the boys cried apologetically as the Twins helped haul Wendy into the boat.

''It's quite alright boys'',Wendy said as she removed a piece of seaweed from her brown hair and flicking it back into the water. She shuffled over to the top of the boat and sat beside Tigerlily.

She gave her a sideways glance and bent over Peter.

''We need to do something'',Wendy said.

Tigerlily wasn't even paying attention. Wendy scoffed,thus,bringing Tigerlily to full attention as she gave her a ''What could you possibly want?'' look. Wendy narrowed her eyes.

''Peter is sick,as you know very well,and well...your a native to this island and obviously you know the best remedies and tricks and medicine to make him better and...honestly,I can't be running back and forth to the Picanniny tribe and the medicine will run out as well and you know all the best places and...''',Wendy trailed off,aware that she was rambling,she glanced at a confused Tigerlily,one eyebrow arched in amusement. Wendy breathed deeply.

''What I'm trying to say is...you'll have to stay with...me and the boys if we want Peter to get better'',Wendy swallowed,feeling as if she was about to hurl,she greatly disliked this stuck-up princess and she knew living with her was going to be like hell,but this was for Peter,not for her.

Tigerlily's lips formed a wide grin and she nodded.

''I take that as a definite yes'',Wendy mumbled as she rolled her eyes. The Lost Boys cocked their heads in confusion.

''Are we going to have another Mother?'',Curly piped up. The other boys nodded vigorously in displeasure at the thought.

''Oh dear me no!'',Wendy raised an eyebrow at Tigerlily,who was staring at Peter,who had opened his eyes a bit and greeted Tigerlily with one of this boyish grins.

''Peter?'',Wendy said as she crawled over to sit beside Tigerlily.

''Hey Tigerlily,Wendy'',Peter said. Wendy frowned just the slightest,she felt quite silly bugging about it,but Peter had greeted Tigerlily first,and on top of that,an individual hello. Wendy suddenly felt angry with herself for asking Tigerlily,but it was for him,no strings attached.

Peter went into a small hacking fit and Tigerlily put her small hand against his cheek. Wendy exhaled hotly,she slightly but subtly nudged Tigerlily in annoyance.

''Peter,er,Tigerlilys going to be staying with us for a while,as in,staying with us in the nook'',Wendy bit her lip,awaiting his reaction.

Peter's grin returned. ''For how long?''

''For as long as it takes for you to get better'',she winced as she saw a few cuts underneath his shirt,his shirt was wet and slightly lifted up so she saw a bruise on his stomach. Her eyes filled with a few tears,she stopped herself from reaching out to touch his injuries.

The Lost Boys bounded to the top. ''Father,father!''

Peter chuckled and Wendy served as a line,separating the boys and Peter so they didn't dismember him in a crushing hug. Wendy and Tigerlily looked at each other,each with a glare on their face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys,sorry for the belated update on this story. I went through a bit of writer's block,which can always be a huge pain,but I finished this chapter tonight and decided to upload,your motivating reviews and the alerts that say that someone has either followed,added my story to their favourites,wrote a review etc,honestly makes my day,it makes me super happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story,I love you guys for supporting this story :)  
**

***It seems like Tigerlily and Wendy are going to be roomies,well,as far as living in a house goes,how will Wendy cope with living with her?**

**P.S:The next update will possibly be in a week or so,but it will come and a big thank you to Cocoa,the latest reviewer on this story,your comment made my day,thank you so much :)**

**(c)opyright PandorasEye**


	6. Roommates

**Feverish**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners

* * *

_Chapter 6:Roommates_

* * *

Wendy felt like collapsing after the long trip to the wigwam of the Picaninny tribe. They had waited for what felt like an hour for the Chief's decision and Wendy was beginning to feel tense under the glare of the burly Chief. The Chief finally agreed and Tigerlily had skipped off happily in front of Wendy. Wendy had blown her fringe out if her blue eyes indignantly and helped Peter to the nook.

They finally arrived and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief,she placed Peter on the soft fur-covered sofa and sat on her knees on the ground beside Peter. She watched as his green eyes fluttered open,a bead of sweat formed on his forehead and Wendy quickly ran over to the kitchen to collect the flannel,but to her surprise it wasn't there. She checked the cupboards and crannies and decided to fill the bucket with water,thinking that perhaps she had left it in the same place as the bucket. But it still wasn't there. She went back into the living room to find Tigerlily crouched in her place,using the same flannel Wendy had been looking for. She crossed her arms and watched Tigerlily,pouting. Peter looked up at Tigerlily and pursed his lips.

''Where's Wendy?'',Peter's voice was still raspy and sounded as if a cough was coming on.

His chest heaved up as he coughed,leaving him breathing heavily and his face flushed. Wendy caught a glimpse of Tigerlily rolling her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly.

''Right here'',Wendy smiled at Peter and gave a sideways glance toward Tigerlily. She went beside Tigerlily but tried to keep a distance.

''How're you feeling?'',Wendy asked as she grabbed the flannel from a distracted princess who gave her an indignant stare and a pout.

''My stomach kinda hurts and so does my chest'',Peter informed as he tried to sit up.

''Hold on Peter'',Wendy ran into a corner of their nook and went through a hole and slid down.

She went to the centre of the room where there was a bed and she grabbed a soft pillow and went through a hole beside the previous one and slid down that one. She closed her eyes during it and she shot up as her feet touched the ground. She went beside Peter and propped him up against the pillow.

''Peter,I'll need to check if you have any cuts'',Wendy explained as she stood up and leaned over Peter. Peter looked up at her and nodded. Wendy blushed as she lifted his shirt and she bit her lip from any cries escaping as she saw various cuts and bruises and slashes,she turned to Tigerlily,who stood beside Wendy and was examining the cuts,she traced a light finger across the cuts and bruises. Peter winced.

''Can't you see he's hurt?'',Wendy raised an eyebrow and was about to shove her when she saw Tigerlily crouching down and picking up the flannel. She soaked it and she grabbed Wendy's arm and smiled a mischievous smile at Peter before turning on her heel and running.

''Ow,what on earth do you..think your doing?'',Wendy cried as she felt a bramble berry bush scraping her arm as the determined princess continued to drag her to God knows where. She finally came to a halt as Wendy examined her surroundings and rubbed her sore arm. This place was familiar in a way, at first glance,but on closer inspection,the trees were taller and the bark had ivy and pretty flowers creeping up the tree. It seemed to have few wildlife too. Wendy as about to give Tigerlily a piece of her mind as she turned round to figure out where she was.

_She is so stubborn and unpredictable,_Wendy grumbled in her head. She shook her shoulder length brown hair and her eyes snapped to where Tigerlily was crouching. Tigerlily had weaved a basket of leaves together and she began plucking various leaves and flora and placing them in the basket. Though she turned them from front to back before placing them in the basket.

Tigerlily stood up and gestured for Wendy to walk with her. Wendy sighed heavily but followed her,still rubbing her arm. Tigerlily ignored this fact,and continued walking with her nose in the air. She thrust the basket toward Wendy with her nose still high up in the air. Wendy's jaw dropped as she begrudgingly grabbed the basket from Tigerlily's hands. Tigerlily spent another hour or so picking and selecting leaves and flora.

Wendy groaned. ''Hurry,we have to get back To Peter!'',Tigrlily perked up at the mention of his name and finally got up before setting off into a sprint. Wendy threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. She ran after her and realised she was being led back to the nook. Wendy leaned against the door frame and panted heavily.

Tigerlily raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes before sauntering into the nook. Wendy couldnt' believe this.

Wendy walked in and dropped the basket. Peter's eyes were closed but he was shivering vigorously, and he was sweating profusely. Wendy ran over to Peter and she placed a hand on his cheek. She went to grab the basket but Tigerlily had beat her to it. She had gone into the kitchen and began squeezing the liquid out of them into a bowl,the liquid was clear and Tigerlily cupped the bowl's sides with delicate hands and carried it over to Peter.

She crouched down beside him and tilted it so Peter could drink from it. Peter sipped and he leaned back into the pillows with his eyes closed. The shivering slowed down until it became barely visible and the sweating ceased. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief and looked out one of the windows and realised that it was nearly dinner. She kissed Peter's forehead and paused. She turned to Tigerlily but nothing came out. She shuffled sheepishly as Tigerlily watched her closely with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

''Dinner will be ready soon'',Wendy finally decided on saying that. She scurried into the kitchen and started to wash the vegetables and meat. She washed them thoroughly and made a small fire outside to roast the meal. She went back inside and arranged 9 plates on the round wooden table. She stepped outside and whistled,signalling the boys to come in. She waited a few seconds to hear thuds and loud stomping. She smiled.

''How are you,boys?'',Wendy smiled and ruffled their hair.

''Great,Mother!'',they chirped as they washed their hands and sat at the table,ready to wolf down their dinner.

''Good to hear,we have a new guest that'll be..staying with us'',Wendy swallowed as 12 pairs of eyes looked at her inquisitively.

''Who?'',Slightly asked,the other boys nodded.

''One minute,boys'',Wendy walked into the living room to find Tigerlily gazing at Peter. Wendy struggled not to make a mocking jeer.

''Tigerlily...dinner'',Wendy said firmly. Tigerlily reluctantly peeled away from Peter and sidled past Wendy. Wendy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes up to heaven.

''Peter,will you be able to join us?'',Wendy said softly. Peter looked up at her and smiled.

''Course!'',he said happily. He slowly uprighted himself and turned so that his bare feet touched the ground. He straightened up and was a bit wobbly at first,but managed to his seat...beside Tigerlily. Wendy and Peter walked in to find the Lost Boys laughed heartily and Tigerlily grinning.

''What's so funny?'',Wendy asked as she sat down beside John.

The Lost Boys were silent and ate their food.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at Tigerlily,whose head was down.

''Anyway,we need to discuss sleeping arrangements'',Wendy declared as she toyed with her meat. She looked up to see Peter's face flushed red and Tigerlily's cheeks too.

''What?'',Wendy demanded as she dropped her fork,causing it to clatter against the wooden surface.

Peter scratched the back of his head.

''Well,there's only 3 rooms,one for the Lost Boys,one for you and one for me'',Peter looked away from Wendy.

Wendy exhaled calmly.

She was going to regret this.

''Well,then..'',she swallowed.

''It's settled,Tigerlily is going to be rooming with me for the time being'',Wendy looked around at the grimacing faces of the boys in the room.

''What?It won't be too bad'',the boys looked unconvinced.

''Peter,I realised you haven't touched your food'',Wendy looked down at his full plate.

Peter swallowed.''Guess I'm not that hungry'',Peter chewed his bottom lip.

''Okay,I'll store it for you so you can eat it tomorrow,but please...'',she got up from her chair and walked over to the cupboard. She got out an acorn cup and filled it with water.

''Drink some,your quite pale'',Peter took the cup and gulped it down,wiping his mouth. The boys all yawned and stretched.

''I think it's time for bed'',Wendy suggested.

* * *

Wendy yawned as she peeked into Peter's room,he was sound asleep,his chest heaving up and down and his face calm.

Wendy smiled as she gently went to her own room,or rather hers and Tigerlily's. Wendy crashed into someone who seemed to be tiptoeing.

''Argh!'',she cried as she crashed head on into the figure. Wendy rubbed her head and glared at her.

''What are you doing?'',she hissed as she continued to rub her head,though she knew very well,where she was going.

''He's asleep,if you must know'',Wendy seethed. Tigerlily huffed and stormed back into the room she was sharing with Wendy.

Wendy sighed and shook her head before following the princess. Wendy was seeing red. Tigerlily had taken Wendy's place in the bed and was pretty much taking up all the space,considering the position she was in. Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and kept a distance from Tigerlily.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Wendy's eyes were wide and her chest was heaving up and down. Tigerlily had the loudest snore she had ever heard of,louder than her Father's,and that's saying something. She threw the blanket off and shook Tigerlily's shoulder vigorously.

''Wake up!'',Wendy shouted. The Native Indian princess jolted and fell off the other side of the bed. She made a loud shrill cry,causing stirring all over the nook. Wendy slapped her forehead,Tigerlily was still asleep.

''Oh,dear God'',Wendy looked up helplessly,

Peter and the Lost Boys all looked from Wendy to Tigerlily,and that went on for what seemed like a long time.

''She fell,she must have been...lucid dreaming?'''',Wendy suggested. Peter walked over and picked up Tigerlily,causing her eyes to snap open. Her cheeks were flushed as Peter placed her on the bed. Tigerlily smiled and Wendy had a disgusted look on her face.

_She's so despicable'',_Wendy thought._  
_

''Night,girls'',Peter whispered he bent over and gave Tigerlily a goodnight kiss on the cheek and the same to a huffing Wendy.

''Aw,don't be angry Little Mother'',Peter teased. Wendy still huffed but she grinned. Tigerlily watched the two of them. The Lost Boys yawned and trailed off back to their rooms and Peter stretched before smiling at the girls and walking back to his own room.

Tigerlily and Wendy glared at each other,but Tigerlily's was so vehement,Wendy was afraid she'd kill her in her sleep.

_There's nothing she isn't capable of_

''Just know,that once Peter's better,I don't see any reason for you to stay any longer,though I appreciate your help'',Wendy said softly. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes and put her back to Wendy and slept soundly. Wendy breathed heavily and turned her own back.

This was going to be a hell of a long time and she wasn't fond of the princess being her new roommate,she didn't even want to think of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys,it seemed to have been such a long time since I've updated this,I am so sorry, *dodges tomato*,but,I went through a case of writer's block but I've kind of found a way to counter that...a writing journal!Well,a creative writing one,any ideas and inspiration I see goes into it and helps me get ideas and my brain flowing for writing!I am so sorry guys,thank you guys so much for your amazing support and everyone that has added this to their favourites,following,reviewing,etc,thank you so much,you guys are my motivation to keep on writing!Thank you,and I apoligse in advance if this chapter is a bit boring,I think it's the longest chapter I've done on this story so far,oh and don't worry,I will continue to update this story! :) Bye ^^**


	7. Of Course She Did

**Feverish**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners

* * *

_Chapter 7:Of Course She Did_

* * *

Wendy groggily awoke at the sound of a muffled groan. Wendy sat up and yawned before rubbing her eyes. Her eyes narrowed and looked toward a still sleeping Tigerlily,Wendy furrowed her brows,because funnily enough,the groan didn't seem to be coming from her. Wendy gently shook the princess,she groaned and attempted to swat away the pest. Wendy licked her dry lips and padded out of her room and into Peters.

Wendy was still rubbing her eyes as she made her way to his bed.

''Peter,I-'',Wendy's hands fell away from her eyes as her mouth opened a bit. Peter's eyes were clenched as he thrashed about,as though he were being attacked,he was murmuring incoherent words as Wendy edged her self closer. Wendy proceeded,trying to grab a hold of his hands,but Peter's eyes snapped open,and he saw her first. He swung something at her,and Wendy didn't know what it was,as it was a blur,but she knew only when the object came in contact with her skin.

It cut into her pale arm,deeply,causing her crimson blood to trickle down her arm and onto her middle finger. Her breathing had speeded up and she was trembling.

''Peter!'',Peter grabbed her and threw her onto his bed as he straddled her. His teeth were clenched into a snarl and his green eyes were darker,burning with hatred. His right hand held her wrists and his left one held the knife to her throat.

''Peter'',she whispered as she tried to search for a clue,anything to explain his behaviour,she tried his eyes.

But they were turning darker by the second,until Wendy felt scared to look further into them,for fear she would be sucked into his black orbs of hatred.

Wendy was too surprised to say anything and her arm stung terribly. The blade edged deeper into her throat. Wendy's mouth was clamped shut as her body began to vibrate as she felt warm,sticky liquid lead itself to her collarbone. She felt lightheaded and by now her vision as blurred,but she caught sight of Tigerlily as a tanned arm squeezed gently at Peter's shoulder,his eyes were half lidded,until they closed fully and he fell unconscious,right before Wendy did too.

* * *

Wendy's eyes began to adjust to her surroundings,but her head reeled as she tried to sit up. Her head and neck were both sore. Wendy tried to remember what had happened...what had happened to Peter,it seemed as though he was hallucinating,her head pained her more,the more she tried to remember. Wendy noticed a white bandage wrapped round her cut and she expected a plaster to be stuck on the scar Peter had left...The memory brought tears to her eyes.

Tigerlily's back was to Wendy as she scurried around the room. Wendy's eyes began to pain her a little as they grew tired of seeing the princess move quickly around the room. Wendy's breathing caused the princess to turn her attention back to Wendy. Tigerlily went to a drawer and held a glass cup of water in her left and with her right hand,put in crushed herbs and swished the clear liquid around. She held it out to Wendy,to which Wendy cocked an eyebrow and gave her an indignant shake of the head.

Tigerlily began to grow impatient. ''Drink'',Tigerlily's voice was firm yet sweet,decisive,yet a voice you'd like to listen to all the time,and it had a bit of an accent,hence the way she rolled her r's.

Wendy blinked but reluctantly took the cup and drank it,after the first sip she winced as the liquid poured down her throat,causing her throat to burn and tickle. She coughed and spluttered and held the cup well away from herself. Tigerlily folded her arms and glared at her. Wendy recoiled but held her nose and drank the clear substance. She exhaled a few times before coughing again.

''Where's Peter?'',Wendy's voice was rough,as if she had been shouting.

Tigerlily pointed to the door and made gestures that he was sleeping. Wendy understood this and chewed her bottom lip and nodded. She threw the duvet off of her and began walking to the door,she felt weak,her muscles were sore and her head was reeling,causing her to stumble a bit. Tigerlily scurried over to Wendy and dragged her back to bed and placed the covers over her again. Tigerlily was making sideglances towards the empty glass beside Wendy. Wendy blinked and she too looked at the cup. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and they were closing,her surroundings were becoming bleary,but Tigerlily's triumphant smile was clear as day.

* * *

Wendy woke up feeling much stronger and her headache had subsided. No one was in the room but her and she began to feel edacious. She licked her dry lips and found her way to the door and lead her way down to the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and her eyes were half lidded. Her eyes were wide open now when she saw Peter. Her eyes fell downward and she made her way to the sink to wash her hands,as she found that Tigerlily had already prepared dinner. She gave a curt thank-you nod to Tigerlily and sat down and began to eat.

The boys ravenously ate the potato and chicken meal and gulped down their berry juice. They enthusiastically asked to go outside for some 'adventure' of theirs. Wendy nodded and smiled at them and they whooped with joy and scrambled outside. It was just the 3 of them,Peter,Tigerlily and Wendy. Tigerlily picked up her empty leaf plate and left the table,before leaving the kitchen,she gave a warning glance to Wendy,for her to be ''careful''. She then left and Wendy coughed before murmuring that she had finished.

She disposed of her leaf plate and began shuffling quickly toward the exit. Peter stood up in front of her and grabbed her wrist,looking into her eyes. Wendy avoided his gaze.

''Let go'',Wendy said firmly.

''Look at me first'',Peter said,his voice was rough,as if he too had been yelling.

Wendy pursed her lips,but her blue eyes met with his green ones as he pulled her closer.

''I'm sorry'',he said.''I don't know what came over me,I passed out before I knew what I was dong,and then I woke up,remembering everything,Tigerlily,saved you,and saved me too...'',he trailed off,deep in thought,his hand still bound round her wrist.

Wendy looked back,remembering Tigerlily squeezing his shoulder as he was losing consciousness,he was right,but he seemed to be thinking about her.

''Yeah'',Wendy murmured.

''Of course she did'',Wendy yanked her wrist free of his grasp and ran upstairs and into her bedroom,closing the door with a slam.

* * *

**Author's note:Sorry for the late update guys,school is back around here and secondary school is hectic,but great!Anyways,please leave a review telling me what you think and thank you to everyone supporting this story,ILY guys!  
**

***Sorry if the chapter was a bit choppy or dry,I really wanted to get this up before tomorrow,since tomorrows Monday :)**

***Remember,hallucinations are part of the symptoms of fever,so that was what Peter was suffering from when he was attacking Wendy**

***Remember to review please,just so I get a general feedback of what you guys think of this story and this chapter :)**


	8. Wendybird

Feverish:

Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners

* * *

_Chapter 8:Wendybird_

* * *

Wendy stamped up to her room that she shared with Tigerlily and her lower lip quivered. Her eyes were glazed over and the left side of her chest began to hurt and she rested her back against the door,her back slid down against it and she hugged her knees,sobbing softly,her head lifted up a little as she heard footsteps,they were his.

She brought her hands up to her pale face and she wiped away her tears. She brought herself up and hugged her elbows,awaiting for the door to open...it never did.

Wendy knew he wasn't coming in,and she smiled a weak,dark smile at herself,for thinking that he would ever come for her. She felt weak and tired,tired of caring and running around,and she felt stupid for getting so worked up about this little thing.

She noticed this a few days ago but she was feeling..strange,a bit more weak,she barely got any sleep,she stayed up late for Peter,worrying,to the point of where she didn't sleep at all. Wendy sucked in some breath and outstretched her hand,meaning to open the door. Suddenly she felt a surge of..drowsiness and weakness in her shoulders. She was falling,and her eyes closed once her back collided with the ground.

* * *

Wendy woke up to find Tigerlily's face looming above hers. Her mouth was twisted to the side and she sighed and then rolled her eyes,but there was a hint of relief in her hazel eyes. Wendy coughed and her throat hurt,she winced. Right next to her was Peter,and his worried face turned into a smile when he saw her. Wendy just stared back and nestled herself in the blankets below her. She looked away. But from her peripheral vision,she saw his jaw clench and Wendy felt scared.

''Wendybird,why're looking away?'',his voice was dangerously low,but this time,there was just the two of them in this room. Wendy swallowed.

''Look at me'',Wendy twisted her mouth to the side and felt his hand trail up her leg from the sheets. Wendy jumped and blushed profusely,feeling heat rush to her neck. She raised an eyebrow and saw his smirk,she turned to face his properly and his eyes were unhappy,they were empty of his bright boyish happiness.

''Why Wendy?What's wrong?''

''Ask yourself that same question,both of us will know then'',Wendy was looking at him straight in the eyes now. She linked her fingers together and began toying and fiddling as she finally rested and resorted to looking at the ceiling. She snuck a glance at Peter and he looked crestfallen,his eyes were down on the ground. He looked up and smiled a soft smile,he brushed Wendy's brown hair out of her eyes and leant down and kissed her cheek.

''I'm sorry Wendybird,and thank you'',he got up and left,closing the door.

Wendy blinked.

''What in the world was he thanking her for?'',then Wendy remembered.

''Oh'',she breathed.

* * *

**Author's note**:I am so sorry for not updating this,I had exams,and there was study and then writors block and...life itself,I'm really sorry :3,thank you so much for your support and sorry for the dry chapter,I'll try make the next one better,thank you again and please review telling me what you think,reviews always make me happy :3 ily


	9. What Do I Feel For You?

Wendy defied Tiger lily's advice to stay in bed and resumed her motherly duties soon enough. She prepared lunch for the occupants in the Tree and collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs with her head in her hands.

''Oh no'',she breathed,her head still in her hands.

She felt heat rush to her face quite drastically and her head began to reel,spinning at a sickening type of speed. She held her stomach as her face was now burning up. She whimpered a bit and struggled to get up out of the chair, She teetered back and forth,gripping onto the chair tightly. She heard the door open from in front of her. She didn't look up as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

She heard a thump,indicating that something dropped to the floor. She gritted her teeth and gripped the top of the chair till her knuckles turned white. Someone was running to her,she felt a hand on her shoulder and managed to look up and stare into wide green eyes.

Wendy tried to reach out to him,but her hand was falling down,as was her,but what was different now was that he caught her,he didn't let her fall.

He held on to her tightly.

''Stay with me Wendy'',he whispered.

''Don't leave''

And she desperately tried not to,she tried not to leave,but she gave in,and all the colours around her began to mix,like paint,before it all blurred into darkness.

Wendy's throat felt sore and dry and her lips hurt when she licked them,it was as if she was out for a long time,she looked up to find Peter and Tigerlily talking amongst themselves,she tuned in to the conversation,listening in.

''What's wrong with her?'',Peter asked,his voice wavered a bit and he ran his fingers through his hair. Tigerlily bit her lip and looked up at him with big brown eyes,.

''I fear that she too may be getting sick,it's not definite but it's a possibility'',she said delicately,her voice had that same sweet accent that Wendy recognised,except it had a double meaning,something a bit darker to her tone of voice.

Peter shook his head. ''No,I can't let that happen'',Peter looked over at her,but Wendy saw him quicker and pretended she was asleep,quickly closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side. He turned to Tigerlily and smiled weakly.

''I love her too much to let her go'',he looked down and licked his lips.

Tigerlily blinked and looked down before nodding. ''Hm'' she finally said.

''Be careful though,don't forget that your a boy,boys know nothing of love,I am correct,am I not?'',Tigerlily pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side.

Peter narrowed his eyes before nodding. ''Of course'',he replied,mimicking her movements.

Tigerlily sighed,exasperated at him copying her movements. ''Still a boy I see''

Peter flashed her a grin.

''Again,Neverland needs you,my tribe will take nothing,and I mean nothing at all to eradicate the cause of futile changes to Neverland,believe me,you should keep an eye out for her,and properly assess what you feel for...'',she turned to Wendy who was still pretending to be asleep,''her'',she finished her sentence with disdain before ,she turned on her heel and closing the door with a bad tempered slam.

Peter walked over to Wendy and gave a lopsided smile. He planted a butterfly kiss on her eyelid and cheek before placing a hand on her cheek.

''What do I feel for you?''

At this Wendy coughed,nearly spluttering.

''Wendy'',Peter gave a worried look as he assessed her,thankfully Wendy didn't open her eyes so she pretended to still be unconscious.

He murmured something Wendy couldn't understand and got up to leave.

Wendy feared the worst,but decided not to worry.

''What does this mean?''

She buried her head in her pillow,wondering why everything must be so complicated.

**Author's note:Your reviews always make me smile ;v;,thank you all so much and Merry Christmas to you all(if you celebrate it and if you dont,still have a wonderful Thursday )Ily and please continue to review and tell me what you think,they always brighten my day,and sorry if there is a boring sense in what I've written,my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer,tomorrows a busy day XD xx**


	10. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners**

_Chapter 10:Jealousy_

.

.

Wendy stayed in bed for a little while,letting her usually neat and tidy mind wander for a little bit. She cared greatly for Peter,she double-checked that mentally,sometimes she feared that she was falling for him,but some days she was overjoyed that she was falling for him.

''He seems to be getting better'',Wendy murmured aloud. Her thoughts raced back to Tigerlily,the princess that she had called in spite of her ego and dignity. She smiled,with a little hint of sadness. ''There was no more need for her'',Wendy got out of bed and immediately regretted it as she groaned,a splitting headache nearly pushing her back into bed on her backside. She got back into bed and waited a few more minutes for it to subside. She got out of bed and her feet pattered downstairs as she found Tigerlily at the sink,preparing snacks for the Lost Boys as they sat around the table. Peter was behind her,he seemed to be talking to her as Tigerlily giggled.

_Probably whispering sweet nothings to her_,Wendy thought with jealousy.

''Mother'',the Lost Boys cried in unison. Wendy smiled. Peter and the tanned princess turned around. Peter smiled. Wendy didn't return it. ''I see you've gotten better'',Wendy dead panned. Peter chewed at his bottom lip. ''I-''

''Tigerlily,I thank you for your help,but...I think it's time for you to go,there's nothing left for you to do,again thank you,but Peter has gotten better,am I right Peter?'',Wendy gave him an intimidating stare and Peter's lips parted before sighing and raking a hand through his messy auburn hair. ''Hm''

Tigerlily wiped her hands on a leaf apron and she removed ,hanging it up on one of the walls.

She shook her head. ''Ah,but you see,we will not know if he is truly better or not,it has only been what?A month,Peter needs all the care he can get,which reminds me,we are running out of herbs,you and me must go get some after the boys have eaten'',Tigerlily said turning around to wash her hands. Wendy clenched her fists before sighing.

''Okay''

''Peter are you feeling okay?'',Wendy walked over to Peter and leaned up against his chest to feel his forehead,she pouted as she went on her tiptoes. Peter laughed. ''Your so adorable little Mother'',Wendy placed the back of her hand on his forehead and blushed madly before smiling. ''And your burning up'',she concluded. ''Your going to bed'',Wendy said weakly,she had so thought he was getting better.

''Is Father going to be okay?''

Curly asked as he bit into his piece of chicken. Wendy grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his little mouth. ''Oh,yes,don't you worry,Father will be fine'',Curly smiled and the other boys,satisfied,continued eating. Wendy took Peter's hand as she went upstairs,leaving a little teaspoon of anger in Tigerlily's emotions.

Wendy took Peter to bed and went to prepare a flannel.

''Wait here'',Wendy said as she turned to leave. Peter grabbed onto her wrist. ''Yes,Peter?'',she turned around to see his eyes burn darker.

''Peter,lease let go,your hurting me'',Wendy said as she tried to wring her wrist free. Peter grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him. He dipped his head and kissed her softly. Wendy was still for a few moments,her face heating up wildly,before she could reciprocate,Peter pulled away,he looked dazed and confused.

''Wendy,are you okay?Your all red,are you sick too?'',Peter tilted his head to the side and Wendy narrowed her eyes,her fingers falling to her lips. ''But you,and I,but..you'',Wendy shook her head.

''Nevermind,I..just go to bed'',Peter smirked. ''But I don't want to'',Wendy raised an eyebrow. ''Peter your going to bed'',

''But I'm not tired''

''Quit being childish''

Peter mock gasped. ''But that's what I'm good at'',he lifted himself off the ground and he began soaring around the room. Wendy shook her head. ''Peter'',she jumped up and ended up tripping and hitting herself against a drawer.

.

.

Tigerlily had already gotten a flannel and confused,she heard the loud thumps and bangs and giggles from upstairs.

She squeezed the excess water from the fabric and went upstairs,she opened the door to find Wendy on the ground and Peter in front of her. ''I'm fine'',she murmured as she laughed. Tigerlily coughed,causing Peter and Wendy to look up.

''Oh'',Wendy got up and pushed Peter away slightly.

''Thank you'',Wendy tried to take the flannel from Tigerlily but the princess put it out of her reach and closed her eyes,striding off to Peter and she managed to sweet talk him into bed. Wendy crossed her arms and watched as she treated him. She feared he was getting worse. He didn't even remember that he had kissed her like that. She continued to look at them both and coughed,as Tigerlily had done. The princess turned round and nodded before placing the flannel next to the bed and walking up to Wendy.

''We're leaving now'',she grabbed Wendy and dragged her downstairs. ''Hey,slow down''

Tigerlily didn't listen,when they exited the knoll she began running,slowing to a halt near a river.

''I see you and Peter have something...going on',Tigerlily said once she let go of the brunette's wrist. Wendy blushed before shaking her head.

''Nope,nothing going on'',Wendy said as she wrung her other hand round her wrist.

''Just know,that I'm warning you today,I brought you here to peak to you'',Wendy perked up.

''Oh really?''

''Yes,really,I expect that you know that Peter is and always will be a boy,nobody is to tamper with that or else Neverland is tampered with,now,falling in love,as you know,is a very grown up thing to do,expect that when Peter is all better you leave,you leave Neverland and go back to where you came from.''

''Peter is a free and carefree boy,my tribe will take nothing,nothing at all to eradicate threats to their homeland,if you want what's best for Peter,I suggest you leave,I am not saying this out of spite...but in the interest of your..safety'',Tigerlily sighed before giving Wendy an expressionless face. She turned around to shield her guilty face as she began to search for some herbs and plants that she had promised just stood there. Her hand fell away from her wrist and she just stood there,taking in everything she had been told.

.

.

**Author's note:**Updated chapter ^^ thank you all for your amazing support,I really appreciate it ^^ please continue tor review,your feedback always brightens my day and it also gives me ideas so thank you to each and everyone of you guys :) xx oh and Happy New Years in advance,I hope you guys have a wonderful day x ily


	11. Forever Is A Long Time

Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan all rights go to owners.

.

.

Wendy just stood there watching Tigerlily as she proceeded to pick up some herbs. Wendy exhaled,feeling a light breeze wash through her body,as if it was transparent.

Tigerlily turned around to face the distant girl. She parted her lips before dropping a petal to the ground. ''Aren't you going to help me?'' she demanded.

Wendy just stared blankly into the distance. She blinked,not knowing what to do,she felt sick,knowing that she were to be going back to the house and face Peter.

Wendy turned on her heel and ran into the thickest forests in Neverland,not looking back as Tigerlily called out her name,her voice becoming fainter and fainter the farther her feet took her.

Wendy didn't stop,even when she felt her heart pounding against her fragile chest,as if it was beating its way out through her mouth,even when she knew she had been running for quite a long time,eventually though...she stopped running.

Wendy rested her body against a tall oak tree. The bark had soft moss plastered over the rough brown wood. Her back slid down the rough surface and she buried her head between her knees and allowed a perfect tear to roll down her now red cheeks.

She cried for herself,she cried knowing that sooner or later she might have to go,leave him,and she cried for him...Peter.

Wendy heard a voice echo through the forest and she got up rather quickly,causing her head to reel and her stomach to clench.

"Wh-Who"s there?",Wendy's shook and she looked around,hearing a laugh break out through the thick greenery.

"I could ask the exact same thing,what have you turned to Wendy?"

Wendy felt her heart pound again but she pursed her lips and stood straight.

"So...transparent now"

Wendy's blue eyes widened when she saw the silhouette come to light.

Hook's grin was still there,as malicious as ever,a comical glint nearly appearing on his white teeth.

He then mock frowned. "What?Not happy to see me darling?"

"Don't call me that",the brunette seethed as she glared at the dark haired pirate.

Hook raised his hands. "Fine",he said softly,his voice like a candle blowing out on a winter night.

"Now,if you cooperate with me..nothing shall happen,to you,nor your beloved Peter",he said his words carefully but firmly.

Wendy's brows furrowed,her lips parted before she was interrupted.

"Nothing shall happen to who?",Wendy looked up and in the tall oak tree sat Peter with a dagger in his right hand and his left leaning against the tall tree.

Hook swallowed before his eyes darkened and his lips curved into a grin.

"Ah,hello Pan,lovely to finally see you again"

"Too bad I can't say the same thing",Peter jumped down from the tree and walked toward Hook,but not before glancing at Wendy,his green eyes a glimmer.

With one hand in his pocket and his other clenching the dagger in a vice like grip,he made the first move before Hook dodged.

Wendy stood there watching them both. She exhaled heavily before Peter fell backward on a knoll in the ground and Hook stood over him,his own sword raised high,it's metal sheen glinting in the sky.

Wendy ran forward and stood in front of Peter and was immediately thrown by Hook to the nearest tree,her skull colliding with the wood and her body,frail,as it slumped to the lush ground of the Neverland forest.

Wendy found herself in a bed,that was awfully comfortable. She took a deep breath and tried to get up o when she felt a hand push her arm back down.

''Rest Wendy lady'',his voice was low and raspy.

Wendhy looked up at him and for a second or two he looked so sad,so lost and confused.

"Why Wendy...why did you do it?"

Wendy's lips parted when she realised what he was getting at and she folded her fingers into her palms as her nails dug into them.

"I...I did it because,I couldn't see you get hurt,I guess I care too much"

Peter slightly raised an eyebrow.

"That was dumb Wendy"

Wendy looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again..protecting you...is my job",his shoulders slumped a bit and he bit his lip.

''Have you ever...fallen in love Wendy bird?'',Peter looked at Wendy's now slightly pale face.

Wendy,for one,was surprised,at the question she was asked and that he had made eye contact,too.

Wendy thought hard about what she was going to say and finally decided that she was too inquisitive.

''Yes,have you?"

Peter widened his eyes and opened his mouth ''I dont know if I'll like my own answer'',he shrugged slightly.

Wendy became confused again ''How-''

The door opened revealing Tigerlily bringing an acron cup of fresh got up,giving way to Tigerlily. Tigerlily glanced at Peter and Peter gave her a lazy smile. Tigerlily blushed a dark red before setting the contents on the side table,. She gave Wendy a knowing glance before leaving.

Peter was about to leave when Wendy called out his name,after the princess had left.

With his hands in his pockets he half turned around.

''Your getting better,right?''

Peter raised an eyebrow,

''What would you do if I left?

Peter's lips parted.

''For how long?''

''Forever''

Peter turned to her fully and Wendy looked down at her hands and furrowed her brows,wondering what he was about to say.

''Forevers a long time'',his voice was raspy now.

''But I'd follow you,I'd go wherever you are,because...when your not here,theres this really funny feeling I have in my chest,and I don't like it,it's like pain''

He walked over Wendy and leaned over her. ''Forevers a long time Wendy bird'',he kissed her forehead with his hands in his pocket and left the room. Wendy's eyes widened and she watched his go out,a small smile was nearly appearing,but when he took the left side,she noticed a tanned face looking at her on the right side and she felt her heart drop and the colour leave her face.

.

.

Author's note:I am so sorry for not updating in ages but I'm on the iPad and gosh darn it my back hurts ;-; Sorry if my writing skills seem kinda dry here,I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will probably be like next week or so,I'm not too sure yet,but thank you so much for supporting this story ily x

What do you think Tigerlily will say?

Will Wendy leave Peter?

P.S:Please leave a review telling me what you think :) x


	12. Ribbons and Goodbyes

Feverish,_Chapter 12:Ribbons and Goodbyes_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to Disney._**

* * *

Wendy swallowed hard and stared straight at the peeking princess as her heart seemed to race in her torso. The tanned,tribal princess just stood there,shaking her head subtly,as if telling someone that they had been warned,and the consequences that ensue afterwards was none of her concern or business.

Tigerlily made a clicking noise before speaking out to the slightly shaken girl.

''You know,there is an old proverb:The sign of intelligence is that you are constantly wondering. Idiots are always dead sure about every damn they are doing in life''. Wendy's lips parted a bit and she blinked,taking in her words. She began to envelope herself in doubt and a somewhat feeling of guilt,unsure guilt. She rubbed the prickly goosebumps that began to form on her pale arm. Tigerlily narrowed her hazel-brown eyes and slightly raised her chin as she left the room,silently.

The brunette girl sat back against the white,cotton pillows,ignoring the slight pepper of lint creasing the fabric. She swallowed again and rubbed her arm harder,frustrated with the goosebumps that marked her arm pink,frustrated with Tiger lily,with Peter,herself.

She looked up at the bare ceiling. She looked over at her acorn-wood table-dresser. Atop the smooth,tanned wood was a piece of turquoise blue ribbon with a mint-green trimming.

She smiled softly and brushed her fingers against the silk material,sighing to herself as she slipped it between her nimble fingers. She twirled it in her hands,seeing the memories and flashbacks that accompanied the ribbon.

_''Peter?Where are you?You have to take your medicine,stop playing around!''_

_A soft gasp fell from her lips as the auburn haired boy creeped up behind her, and he looked down at her holding her wrists._

_''Gotcha'',flashing her a cheeky grin._

_''Peter,what're you...''_

_His fingers flew up to her chestnut brown hair,and untied the blue ribbon encased in it,letting her hair fall down past her small shoulders. His fingers went back to her hair,gently tugging as he tied it back again._

_Wendy blinked as he steered her to another room,her bedroom,facing her toward the wooden-border lined sea-glass mirror. Wendy smiled as she noticed the new ribbon that held her medium-lengthed hair up._

_She turned toward the grinning boy and turned to kiss him on the cheek,except,his face turned just at the last minute,her lips brushed against his,Peter smiled against her as he pulled her closer,deepening the kiss. Wendy pulled back blushing as she tightened the pretty ribbon,biting her lip as she turned to the mirror. Peter was still behind her,smiling. He leaned in to whisper into her ear,''You look very pretty,Wendy-bird'',with that,turning to leave._

Wendy sighed,her shoulders lightly going up,and then down,her cheeks slightly stained pink from the memory,but a smile tugged at her lips anyway.

She then felt another pang of emotion,she sat back again,attempting to decipher it and put an end to the vexation.

_''Peter is a free and carefree boy,and my tribe will take nothing,and absolutely nothing to eradicate threats to their homeland,Peter,may even be in the slightest of danger at the hands of my tribe,if you know what is best for him,I expect you leave''_

Wendy's lips trembled as she bit at her lower lip. She dropped the ribbon against the white sheets and dropped her feet to the cold,beige ground. She quietly slipped out of the room.

_''It's what's best for him,for you,but..it's all for him,so,stop crying''_,Wendy's inner voice seemed to crack at the end,the tears pricked her bright blue eyes and she wiped them away vigorously,not caring if they turned scarlet from the pressure she was applying with her fists.

She went down to the kitchen to find her washing the dishes and preparing the fruits and flavourings for the next day to be kept in the pantry. Wendy slightly frowned. She felt so lazy and distant when it came to the housework that wasn't being taken care of by her,due to the illness and problems arising,and the caretaking of everything and everyone in the house. She brushed away the thoughts of Tigerlily taking over her job,and brushed away the imagination of Tigerlily being referred to as the new ''Mother'',Wendy let out a small snort at the bitter thought.

The tribal princess turned to Wendy and narrowed her almond-shaped eyes and gave a little sound that sounded like the way words are pronounced at the end of a question. Wendy coughed and straightened her dress as she walked a little closer. She sighed softly and gave little smile to herself,to stop them,to stop the tears streaming down her face.

''I want you to do something for me,in exchange for me leaving Peter alone'',Wendy closed her eyes a bit and chewed the inside of her cheek as she shuffled her feet against the polished ground beneath her. She felt a tinge of light form inside of her,for articulating what she thought she would never do to Tigerlily.

Tigerlily blinked and her interest perked up instantaneously.

''I'm listening'',Tigerlily said with monotone as she dried her hands against the linen cloths and leaned against the counter,nodding for Wendy to continue her little ''agreement''.

Wendy breathed out a cool breath of air. ''I want you,to erase both my memories,and Peter's,but only the memories of what I feel for Peter,and,all of Peter's memories of me'',Wendy curled her fingers against her chest as she looked down at her feet.

Tigerlily's lips parted and she narrowed her eyes and blinked before looking up at the pale-faced girl.

''Alright,if that's what you really want''

Wendy nodded vigorously.

''Okay,you better get some sleep,because we have a long journey tomorrow,I expect your leaving with your siblings?''

''Yes,but..can I come visit sometime?Anytime?''

Tigerlily looked straight into Wendy's bright and hopeful eyes. ''I honestly don't know,perhaps''

Wendy nodded,shrugging the bittersweet reality of it all away. ''I...want to spend my last few moments with Peter..if that's okay'',Wendy wasn't necessarily awaiting permission from Tigerlily,just a simple notification. The princess shrugged and nodded. ''Of course''

Wendy turned to leave,but turned around as she heard the soft call of her name.

''Also...your doing a great thing for alot of people,my tribe,Peter himself,and of course,for your own sake and the Lost Boys''

Wendy clenched her jaw a bit before nodding,unconvinced and dazed as she went up the aligned rooms.

* * *

She entered the room of the Lost Boys,as quiet as she could as she tiptoed into the darkened room. She smiled as she kissed each one of them,one by one on the forehead. She watched as Micheal and The Twins stirred in her sleep. She placed a finger to her lips. ''Sleep,little ones,we're going on an adventure tomorrow''

''An adventure?Smashing-'',one of The Twins yawned in between his words. ''-fun''

''Yes,very'',Wendy closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

''Is Father coming?'',the other Twin asked and Micheal nodded in agreement.

Wendy swallowed and she felt an ache on the left side of her chest,and she was afraid of breaking down in front of them.

''Maybe,now sleep little ones''

They all obliged and fell back into a soundless sleep at once.

Wendy slipped out of their room and entered Peter's,she watched as his chest went up and down and his auburn hair fell against his forehead. The early moon shone into his room,illuminating a pretty pale blueish-white light.

Wendy tiptoed over to the boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes,his green ones meeting with her blue ones.

''Wendy bird?'',his tired and sleepy voice rang out into the room.

Wendy placed a finger to her lips and smiled a but. ''Sleep''

Peter shook his head,stubbornly as he pulled Wendy into bed with him,pulling the sheets over them as he tightly held the young girl against him,her head on his bare chest,confused,but overwhelmed with happiness and sadness. Tears finally streamed down her face.

''H-hey,don't cry Little Mother'',he bent down and kissed away her tears,and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and fought sleep,until she too fell asleep,but not before she heard his sleepy,raspy voice whisper a soothing,''Goodnight,Wendy-lady''

* * *

**Author's note:**

It has been so long,and I am honestly so sorry for not updating recently,I'm sort of fed up with myself for these excuses,I went through a bit of writer's block,until I picked up a pen yesterday and started writing down story ideas and thought I'd put a chapter up forgive me ;-;

What do you think so far?I nearly cried writing this XD

_Please leave reviews_,because feedback is awesome and always makes my day,seriously,it makes me super happy ^^ have an amazing depending on what's going on,a new chapter will be up this week,and there's Easter Holidays next week too ^^ ily and thank you all x


	13. Somewhere to Nowhere

Chapter 13:Somewhere to Nowhere

All rights go to owners

* * *

Please forgive me for late chapters,this author's note has to be quick ;-; but a longer one will be written on the next one,ill explain on the next chapter,enjoy and please leave a review ^^

* * *

Wendy awoke multiple times in the middle of the night,her trembling hand over her small mouth,attempting to muffle any sobs or cries of indignation. She would look at Peter's sleeping form and take in how innocent he looked,how his auburn hair lay messily on his forehead. And how his mouth left in a small 'o' shape would exhale small breaths of air. She'd smile a painful weak smile and try to go back to sleep.

Eventually,she awoke again. But this time at a reasonable hour. She squinted her bright blue eyes at the ascending rays of soft yellow and orange hues of light that rose through the window. She realized that she was still against Peter's chest and his arms still held tightly around her. She looked up and blinked her large eyes up at the leader of the Lost Boys. She pursed her lips as she tried to gently wriggle out of his grip,but she heard him give a low grunt as his arms tightened around looked up to see his brows furrowed and his mouth closed. She raised both eyebrows and gave a tiny smile as she tried once again,his grip never loosened. She wished to get out of bed and leave as quickly as possible,gathering the Lost Boys before he woke up,and maybe just a little extra box of space to fit into,to write a small letter.

She chewed at her bottom lip as she tried to figure out some strategies to help him loosen his grip,or wriggle out,but at the same time not awake him. She lifted a pale hand and ran her fingers up and down his arms,she felt him tense before his grip loosened a bit. With just one more stroke,she was able to slip out without him uttering a sound of any sort,just quickened breaths. She tilted her head to one side and smiled.

She walked over to the sea glass mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy from crying the previous night and having a broken pattern of sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair,now grown a bit longer,due to her Mother not being there to book appointments and just a teeny bit lighter due to the all the sun in Neverland. She sighed as she tied it back up again.

She reached into the pockets of her nightgown and pulled out a little bottle with the label ''Drink Me'' on the front. She sighed.

She slipped out of the room and tiptoed over to the Lost Boy's room. All of them were asleep,sound and peaceful. She smiled warmly and went to each bed,softly shaking each one up.

Nibs rubbed at his eyes and Curly did the rest in a sequence.

Wendy placed a finger to her lips. ''Quiet now little ones,now get dressed,we're going on an adventure'',Wendy grinned as interest flickered in the maps of each boy's eyes.

''An adventure?'',one enquired.

''Where to?''

''Smashing fun!''

''Can we bring puppy?''

Wendy laughed a tinkly laugh.

''Yes,an adventure to nowhere,tis,and of course'',Wendy beamed.

''Now,not a sound,breakfast will be ready in the skip of a fox's heartbeat'',she closed her eyes and grinned as she made her way to the kitchen.

She began to make some fairy flat cakes,she looked over the recipe in her fairy journal,the journal Peter had given her after taking her on a breathtaking journey to Pixie Hollow. She began to prepare the ingredients.

''Three blackberries,a hummingbird egg,one sack of hayseed flour,two acorn caps of mouse milk'',she murmured.

''And-''

''One acorn cap of sugar?''

''Yes,thank you-''

Wendy blinked and turned around to find Peter standing in beside her,a grin on his face as he held the capful of sugar.

She looked down sheepishly and mentally kicked herself for him awaking.

''Everything okay Wendy bird?'',Peter tilted his head to one side as his green eyes met Wendy's blue ones.

She nodded vigorously.

''You should go back to bed Lost Boy,and put on a shirt while you're at it'',she said as she looked down at her workplace and slipped the book back into its slot with the rest of her recipe books,making a mental note to take them with her.

''This Lost Boy doesn't want to,and hey,I'm the leader of them'',Peter smirked as he went up behind her and pressed his solid chest to her back.

She tensed up,but ignored his movements and continued to work. Peter pecked her neck and she stopped working altogether. He spun her around and gave her a swift kiss. Wendy widened her eyes and realized how much she would miss his caresses and affection as she deepened the kiss,leaned in further and placed her arms around his neck. Peter smiled against her but pulled away when he felt something warm against his cheek. His lips parted as he looked at Wendy,wiping her tears away from her face. She rubbed at her face with her fists.

''I'm sorry Peter,but please,just go'',Wendy's voice cracked and she prayed that he wouldn't do anything else,because God knows she would break down completely,she thought to herself. She backed away and looked to her left.

''It's a challenge,stay away for a day and a minute,your reward is whatever you want Peter'',she murmured,her eyes casted away.

Peter raised an eyebrow and placed a hand in his pocket as he smirked.

''You do know I love a challenge,so I accept'',he replied as he turned away.

''Don't run off on me now'',he said as he went back to his room. Wendy bit her lip until she tasted blood. She slipped against the counter and buried her face in her knees.

She served the boys on platters of large spotted leaves after combing each boy's hair and fixing their shirts and smoothing any wrinkles and tidied their little minds for any troubles,worries or doubts and filled them with smooth nothings and wonder.

After breakfast she handed them their woven satchels and filled each one with homemade breads,berries,a slice of comfort cake,a helping of sesame chips and poppy puff rolls. She told them to stand outside and not to eat their journey's survival kit,as she put it,making it sound devilishly daring,according to the Twins.

She sat at the table and picked up a quill and parchment.

She tapped the quill against her cheek before beginning to write. At the start,it sounded awkward and sheepish,but then oh so sure and confident towards the end.

She folded it and wrote in fancy cursive. ''To Peter'',a tear slipping from her eye as she left it on the table,but not before adding a dropful into his plate of food that she prepared fro him from the ''Drink Me'' bottle. She walked out,holding on tight to her satchel as she ordered the boys into a neat little line as they began their journey.

10 minutes through walking,though time fails to exist in Neverland,Micheal piped up,''What about Father?'',and the boys murmured sounds of agreement. She stopped,causing the boys to bump into each other one by one,and the last to be left gazing at a butterfly.

''He's not coming'',Wendy bit her lip.

''What?'',they cried as their eyes widened. ''Why?''

''He needs to stay here for the time being,while we're on a holiday''

''But we want Father on the holiday too''

''So do I,but he'll catch u[,come along'',she said as she began to walk,the boys loosing their bounce and skip and began to drag their feet and trudge behind her instead.

She looked down and choked back tears,her face stoic the rest of the way as they made their way across. Wendy was sure she heard the sound of a twig snap under someone's feet,as did the last Lost Boy at the end of the line,both of whom ignored the sound,save for the suspicious glance here and there.


	14. Author's Note:Lack of Updates Reason

**Author's Note:**

This author's note is for the last one,I'm really sorry for not updating,I had exams and thank the Lord I'm finishing the last one tomorrow,I'm so relieved haha. Anyway,I'm really sorry,I hope you're still enjoying the story,if you are**,**_please leave a review_,oh and for any of you lovelies on **wattpad**,I have a friend called:**TheWayYouDo**,who is an amazing writer,she articulates her words so well and I just thought I'd give her a shoutout,thank you guys again,and please leave a review for the last chapter,just giving me your thoughts,I'm not going to say when exactly the next chapter will be up,since I fail to actually do it,hehe(I'm so uber sorry)so it will be over the coming weeks since it's gonna be SUMMER,so yeah,**have an amazing day my lovelies x**


	15. Author's Note

_Authors note:_

I am so sorry guys for the late updates,I am suffering from an annoying case of writer's block and I am so frustrated :/,I am really sorry,but I am working and planning on the last chapter of this fanfiction,the next chapter that I will update,will probably be the last chapter of the story,and maybe an epilogue,I'm not too sure yet,I am so grateful for your support and reviews ^^,thank you so much,ily all ^^,have an amazing day :) x


	16. If They're Happy,Neverland Is

**Disclaimer:I do not own Peter Pan,all rights go to owners.**

**Chapter 16:If They're Happy,Neverland Is**

**.**

**.**

Wendy dug a bit deeper into her satchel,clutching the pouch of fine grains of fairy dust,almost holding on to it for comfort. Carefully she brought it out of the satchel,holding it up against her eyes as she narrowed them,she pursed her lips,about to place it back in the satchel when she heard a small yelp behind yer. She arched an eyebrow and turned around,gasping when she saw the satchel fly in front of her eyes,a large hand covering her mouth and the other,hooked around her waist. She flailed and squealed as she tried to wriggle away. Her eyes widened when she recognized the faces of the crew as they put the lost boys and her brothers in a sack,one by one. She began to feel dizzy,a bit light headed as she too was shoved into a sack,before passing out after her captor took his first step.

For a whole day,Wendy and the Lost Boys were kept on the ship,restrained,the crew occasionally giving them some water,cranberries and maybe some bread,if they were lucky.

"This is ridiculous!",Wendy yelled at one with a moustache who shrugged helplessly and scurried away at Wendy's fury. She slammed her back against the pillar,she eyed Hook,who had been pacing up and down,swearing and cursing his crew for not getting Peter Pan on time. Wendy's heart hitched whenever his name came to play and she worried for him,she didn't even know if he had recovered fully or not!

She was being stubborn with herself,refusing sleep,her eyes beginning to sting when nightfall came,eventually she succumbed to her fatigue.

* * *

Wendy found her head down and her hands still tied behind her back. She flexed the tight knotted ropes before sighing in defeat. She looked around the wooden adorned ship and her eyes caught sight of someone mirroring her,his auburn brown hair,his green leaf clothing,his-

Wendy's eyes widened and her heartbeat seemed to quicken. Slowly his eyes arose and caught sight of Wendy's. Hopeful thoughts swirled around her mind,hopes too high for her own good,and they all began to crash around her.

He raised an eyebrow at her before narrowing his eyes,his green eyes skimming over her before flashing to his left. Wendy choked back a tiny sob. It worked,she thought. It actually worked. She struggled again,her efforts eventually tiring her out.

She followed Peter's gaze and saw Tigerlily near Peter,she too was tied up,but her head was held high and her eyes were closed tightly,she hmphed here and there and glared fiercely at any crew member that scurried past her. Peter made a facial expression towards the princess and Tigerlily gave a sad smile. Peter then looked up to see a triumphant pirate across the deck. His lips were upturned into a snark,showing his white teeth,his hooked hand in the air as he leaned against the rail.

"You were such a disappointment,Pan",he mocked.

"Prissy pants over there",he pointed at Tigerlily with a hooked hand,she hmphed in response,jutting her head to the left as she shut her eyes.

"Put up much more of a fight than you ever could today,what happened,has the leader of the Lost Boys lost his spark?",he said in a mock tone of concern raised an eyebrow. Peter seemed confused at the mention of "Lost Boys",he seemed to find a hard time pronouncing it,but Hook took no notice.

"L-lost Boy s",he mumbled as he looked at the row of boys,scrutinizing them before furrowing his brows in what seemed to be an angry manner before his face slowly broke out into a beam.

"Leader,of the Lost Boys?",his grin was still there as he looked at the face of each one of them. His eyes completely skipping over Wendy,as if she was part of the ship's furniture.

"Nibs,Curly,Micheal,John,Twins,Slightly,Tootles",he said triumphantly as he looked over them again.

The boy's faces broke out into excitement.

"Father!",they called as Peter looked over at Hook again,his head tilting to the side.

"Who is she?",Peter nodded his head to Wendy with a look of confusion. The Lost Boys looked confused,shocked and hurt.

Wendy felt a pang in her chest.

He had completely forgotten., She felt so hurt,she could scream and rip out her heart,she choked back tears,which made her throat feel scratchy and salty as she swallowed.

"Untie me!And I'll show you just what I can do!",Peter yelled,loosing interest in what Curly was about to opened one eye,then the other before she shook her head profusely.

"Pe-"

"Untie me!",Hook had a smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow,making a gesture towards one of the crew members.

One of them,the one with the moustache,walked over and used his dagger to slash at the ropes. Peter rubbed at his wrists,picking up a sword from the deck and pointing it towards Hook. The pirate took out his own,mirroring Peter's movements.

Wendy felt inclined to call his name,but she felt so awkward.

Peter then walked over,carefully watching Hook's every movement as did the exact same as the moved around each other. Hook grinned and made a slash for Peter who jumped and moved out of the way. Wendy's eyes widened when she saw Peter stumble as he landed,looking a little dazed. She struggled against her restraints,hitting her back against the pillar as Tigerlily gave her a look of disgust and annoyance,before her features softened,remembering what Wendy had done. She slammed her back again when Tigerlily began to look worried.

"Stop",she mouthed,Wendy ignored her as she tugged at the restraints,one of the ropes digging into her skin,causing some blood to trickle down her wrist. One of the crew members noticed this and looked down,he gagged and put his hand to his mouth.

"Untie me!Or else you'll be seeing alot of blood on your precious deck!",the member didn't have to be told twice,he squeamishly looked away as he hacked at the ropes with a dagger. Wendy rubbed her wrists,wincing at the sting of her cut when she saw Peter teetering on the rail as Hook made point for his neck,he stepped back a bit.

"I want this to be very memorable,Pan!This,is what I call victory!",he said in a loud,excited manner as he made a fatal swing for his chest,Wendy ran,jumping in front of Peter,Hook looked confused and shocked,unable to stop his sword,hacking away at a bit of her dress,Wendy lost her balance,falling against the rail as Peter too looked confused,dazed when he suddenly widened his eyes,he leaned over,grabbing Wendy's hand as he looked into her blue eyes. Wendy panted a bit,unable to bring herself to look down below.

_Don't look down._

A smile then adorned his lips.

"Wendy",he brought her closer and whispered in her ear before he pulled her onto the deck,taking a firm grip of his sword,forcing Hook to where he previously stood,slashing at the air in a teasing manner before finally pointing it close to his throat. Hook clenched his jaw before Peter smirked.

"This is what I call victory, ",He made a swing,slashing the top part of the captain's coat before he too lost his balance,falling into the depths of the ocean with a yell,the crew winced at the loud splash,they rushed to the rail,looking down.

"You idiots!GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME YOU USELESS PILES OF RUBBISH!",He bellowed,he continued,eventually escalating it to swears and profanities as Peter gave them a deathly glare. Smee jumped down.

"I'm on my way captain!",he too jumped,followed by the rest of the crew.

Peter chuckled as he picked up Hook's fallen hat,placing it on top of auburn hair as he untied the Lost Boys and Tigerlily,turning to the steering wheel and dragging Wendy beside him.

The Lost Boys began to sneak down to the cellar,hearing one of the crew members talk about cookie jars yesterday evening.

Tigerlily rubbed at her wrists and she exhaled a bit,a smile adorning her small features. They looked happy,and who was she to object to that?If he was happy,Neverland was happy,she concluded. She exhaled again.

There was no other problem.

"YOU IDIOTS,YOU FOOLS,WHY DID YOU LEAVE MY SHIP?",They heard Hook's bellows and splashes of fury as Peter steered the ship away,pulling Wendy to his side,tracing a hand down her hip lightly before leaning in a bit and whispering.

"I won"

* * *

**A/N:Hello guys ^^ I am so sorry for the hiatus,I've tried working on it and I am a terrible procrastinator and I was suffering from a terrible cause of writer's block,forgive me ;-; I want to thank you guys so much for your support ^^,your support gave me motivation to continue this story,and I think this is where the story ends,it doesn't seem like a lot of chapters,and this is my second fanfiction that's actually came to c alose,thank you guys so much for your support,ily all x,tell me what you thought of this story, 3**


End file.
